


Going to Uncle Sonny's and Uncle Rafa's

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Sonny agrees to watch Jesse and Noah when their Moms have an afternoon out.





	Going to Uncle Sonny's and Uncle Rafa's

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny's perfect, Rafael is Rafael, Jesse is a smart ass and Noah's along for the ride.  
> Not betaed.

Rollins knocked on the apartment door. She was holding two hands, Jesse's and Noah's. 

“Unca Sonny! You in there?” Jess yelled at the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m right here” he replied as he opened the door. “Hello there’re my cuties” he said bending down to hug Jesse and muss Noah’s hair. 

“Thanks so much for watching them Sonny” Rollins said. “Liv and I have our mani/pedi appointments in 20 minutes. Gotta run. See you this afternoon. Oh, and thanks so much for having them over.”

Jesse lifted up a small, lime green with hot pink polka dotted bag. “I brought all my nails polishes so we can paint our nails and toesies after we color, play house and make cookies.” 

Noah shrugged his shoulders. “Sounds good to me.”

“Where’s Unca Rafa?” Jesse asked.

“He’s a work” Sonny responded.

“On a Sunday?” 

“Yes, but he’ll be back soon.” 

Rafa unlocked the door and walked into the small kitchen. “What do we have here?” Rafa said, leaning over to place a kiss on Sonny’s cheek.

“It’s me, Jesse, and Noah and Unca Sonny. But you know he's here cause he lives here. Unca Rafa, we made cookies.”

“Hello Nene” Raf said looking at Jesse. 

Noah’s mouth was full of cookies so he waved hello to Rafa. 

“Not much to say amigo?” he asked, looking at Noah. The young boy swallowed hard and said “Mom says it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full, so I didn’t” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Always good to have manners and listen to your Mom” Raf said while grabbing a cookie, popping the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Ut oh” Jesse said, shaking her head vigorously. “You’re opposed to take small bites Unca Rafa. Please be careful you don’t choke.” 

Sonny looked at Rafa and he silently implored with his intense stare at Rafa to be more aware of what he did around the children. 

“Thank you for reminding me.” Rafa said rolling his eyes. 

“You welcome. I’m just glad you gots Unca Sonny here to take care of you. You know, in case you choke or sompthin. It’s good he’s the boss of you.” 

Rafa’s lashes fluttered furiously, he raised an eyebrow and questioned, “What makes you think Uncle Sonny is the boss of me?” 

Jesse looked exasperated. “It’s easy. Aunt Livvie is the boss of Noah. Mommy is the boss of me. So that makes Unca Sonny the boss of you.”

Sonny turned around and faced the refrigerator, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Rafa pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. “Well that’s not how it works with Uncle Sonny and me.”

“Yeah, huh.” Jessie said.

“No, huh.” Rafa said.

“Raf, can I see you in the living room, please?” Sonny pleaded.

Rafa walked behind Sonny, following him out of the kitchen. “You are so not the boss of me.”

Sonny grabbed Rafa by the hips, pulling him flush against him. “Honey, please don’t disagree with Jesse. She’s four and she’ll win” Sonny said kissing Rafa’s lips softly.

Rafa waved his hand, “but, you’re not the boss.”

Sonny pecked his lips and winked “yes I am – sometimes.”

 

Once the cookies were safely stored in containers, Noah, Jesse and Sonny sat around the table coloring.

“I have ta go potty” Jesse said.

“Do you need help?” 

“I’m not helping” Noah said, clearly frightened.

Sonny answered, “I’ll help her if she needs it.”

“Can’t Unca Rafa help me?”

“He’s trying to get a bit of reading done in the other room. So we’re trying to leave him alone.”

“Okay, I’ll call you if I need help.”

Jesse wandered into the living room and grabbed a small cosmetic bag from her backpack. She paused when she heard a cell phone ringing.

She heard Sonny, “hey Bells, what’s up?”

She tiptoed down the hall, past the powder room and stood outside the small room that Rafa used as a home office. 

“Unca Rafa?” 

“Yes, nene?”

“Can I come in? Unca Sonny said we’re trying to leave you by yourself to read.”

“Well, yes, I am reading.”

“I gots an idea. How ‘bout while you read I paint your nails?”

“You uh, want to paint my nails?”

“Yeah, you know, wiff polish.”

Rafa sighed. “Okay, how about we do this? I have Court tomorrow, so it’s best if you don’t polish my fingernails. But, you can polish my toenails."

“That’s a great idea Unca Rafa. Your feets are going to look so pretty in your foot flops.”

With that she dropped to the floor. Rafa swiveled in his chair and looked down at her.

“Don’t worry, I have everything in here. Mommy says I have to be very careful using polish. She even gave me this little towel to use that you can put your feet on. See?” Jesse pulled out a couple tissues and rolled them into a long tube which she then wove between his toes, separating them. “This helps keeps your toes apart” she said knowingly. “What colors you like?”

“Whatever you think is best nene. I trust you.”

Rafa watched as she pulled several bottles of polish from her case. Red, blue, green and several other colors were lined up in front of her. She tapped a few of the bottles against her palm and then began to paint.

Rafa glanced down from his reading to see Jesse polishing the toenails on his left foot. Big toe, hot pink. Second toe, green. Middle toe, blue. Fourth toe, red. Pinky toe, back to hot pink. She switched to his right foot and resumed polishing. Big toe, blue. Second toe, red. Middle toe, hot pink. Fourth toe, green. Pinky toe, blue. She did a surprisingly good job, considering her age and color choices. He couldn’t help but smile. She made such adorable faces as she concentrated.

“All done! Jesse yelped. “What you think?”

“Perfect, nene.”

They both heard footsteps coming down the hall. “Jesse,” Sonny called, “I told you that you shouldn’t disturb Uncle Rafa because he has work...” Sonny came in and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Look Unca Sonny!” “I painted Unca Rafa’s nails on his feet. Don’t they look pretty?”

Sonny looked down at Rafa’s feet. Jesse was looking at Sonny and Rafael was watching them both.

“Oh my!” Sonny exclaimed. “They look absolutely stunning!” Sonny exclaimed.

Rafa smiled and Jesse positively beamed. 

Jesse bent down and started putting her polish away. “I’m just going to put these in my bag and then I’ll do your toes too Unca Sonny!” she exclaimed.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting” Sonny said, walking down the hall.

Jess stood and started to walk away. She turned, “Unca Rafa?” she said. “I love you” as she launched herself at him. Rafa was quickly able to grab her, hugging her tightly, and not mess his still-drying toes.

“I love you too, nene. I love you too.”


End file.
